


life goes on

by natashassidebitch



Series: nat fics inspired by lyrics [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Song Lyrics, bts - Freeform, endgame compliant (sorry), kpop, life goes on - Freeform, natasha needed a hug, posted on wattpad too, song prompt, this is bad i wrote it in 24 minutes im sorry LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashassidebitch/pseuds/natashassidebitch
Summary: a short angst fic inspired by life goes on - bts.ignore the fact the lyrics arent in order i needed it to correspond to my story lmao
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: nat fics inspired by lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957318
Kudos: 5





	life goes on

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i wrote this in 24 minutes so it's shit i'm sorryy  
> posted on wattpad as well (natashasbitch)

_ one day, the world stopped _

_ without any warning _

“why is everyone crying?”   
“she’s dead.”

“who is?”

“natasha romanoff.”

_ it looks like rain again today _

_ i'm soaked to the bone _

“natalia! you’re going to get sick, and they’ll know we’ve been sneaking out,” james chided the young redhead, who was dancing in the rain.   
“come on, old man. live a little!” she grinned at him and took his hand, pulling him into the pouring rain with her.

_ guess I'm only human after all _

_ i'm in a world of pain _

james didn’t say anything as he approached the shaking girl before him. he let the silence say everything he needed to as he wrapped her small frame in his arms.

that was all it took for her to break, her sobs shattering the quiet.

_ hold my hand _

_ to the future, let's run away _

“marry me?” he asked out of the blue, sparking a snort out of natalia.

“are you insane?” she turned to him, green eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

“for you? definitely.” he responded seriously, making the spys heart skip a beat or two.

_ is there a way out? _

_ my feet refuse to move, oh _

james put his head in his hands. natalia couldn’t be dead, she couldn’t be. his heart was pounding so hard he could feel pain with each breath, but he couldn’t care less. his best friend, love of his life, his soulmate was gone.   
she had sacrificed her life so he could live, and he couldn’t hate her more for it.

_ like an echo in the forest _

_ the day will come back around _

_ as if nothing happened _

_ yeah, life goes on _


End file.
